fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FusionFaller
Some Help Hello there FusionAquaabyss, I saw the home page and I liked it. So I copied it over to my wiki. I also copied the FoldingTabs template but mine didn't come out the same. Please help at this [1]. Please help. Who knows, you may even like the wiki. Sincerely, Random Kid (Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Unorganized The pages were entered by the database, and were horribly unorganized - the best course of action would be to keep the lists as they are, then compare the item table to what is missing to find where to look for items. (I noticed a handful of items that could be level 32 that were missing...) Angry Squirrel 05:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Angry Squirrel Yeah, it's Zippy. And no, I didn't see added those triangles to sort it - I didn't realize that the list was sort-able. (It's not that good of a sorting list, at that... only one parameter at a time...) The thought was to take and compare the database version of the lists and fill in to the default-level sorted list what is missing, use the extra list to find the missing items - I recognized almost all of the accessories as common items that can be found in vendors - and fill them in. (There's also the trouble of many of the missing shirt/legs/shoes being starting clothes for new characters...) Meet me in-game so I can give you my e-mail address, and we can continue contacts through that on the subject of items. Angry Squirrel 05:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Angry Squirrel The size difference is probably due to where they were taken from - I saved some time and took one screenshot of my inventory with several items in it and cut out and saved each item one by one, saving me the time of taking a screenshot for each individual item. The icon view of selling to a vendor, in-trade spoiler, etc. seems different than simply sitting in inventory... Angry Squirrel 17:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You can fix Things Look Grim. I don't know the dialogue for it. ~~Fusion Aquaabyss~~ Cool, it was no problem. I've been editing that Ben page for a while now. Who do you think added that picture of Ben near the bottom? I also conveniently added the fact that Ben was Fourarms and Upgrade during the manga. I love the show Ben 10 and will help in anyway I can. Ben Vilgaxbreak 07:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ben Vilgaxbreak I wonder what happened to the other Wiki editers here......Fusion Aquaabyss 04:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC)Fusion Aquaabyss Missions Could we work on a mission format(how the users should type in the mission steps) at Fusionfall Wiki:Mission Format? The Mission Pages Should--Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 22:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Can you delete Demon Attack? Can you also delete Prehistoric Plot ? Could you help? Items i just wanna know why all the items are no longer organized by lvls, it use to be much easier to search for them than how the they're currently organized. Thanks Tehplaymaster Wiki Name? Wiki Club Can you delete Going Bannanas it's a repeat article from Agent Snowbug Drat. I wrote all that for nothing. =P Live and learn I guess... Agent Snowbug 20:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I'm just going to say that I can't add dialogue to the missions I edit. Since my only other character beside my Level 36 one s Level 9, and he strictly based on grinding. Um how do you edit the guide mission's mission giver and location. I can only figure out how to edit the Past Mission mission giver and location. FusionBenny: Oh, just saying, I edited Thromnambular Saga (Part 9 of 9) and forgot to log in first. Is it okay leaving just the template and let another person do the steps? Or do I have to do that if I do the template? How do I nominate a page to be deleted? This guy, 68.202.98.156, created a completely incorrect page and even misspelled the name. He's also made other bogus stuff. FusionBenny 22:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Can you explain uploading images to me? I don't understand the "Destination File Name" part. FusionBenny 22:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I add it back? Someone deleted my edit for the Fusion Ed, Edd, & Eddy in the Lair of the Fusion Eds in Green Gullet Segment. Should I add it back? Or was it un-neccessary? FusionBenny 22:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny AdolescentWit here Whenever I log into my account and try to edit/start a new page, it won't work. Something just pops up on the screen, I click OK, then it goes to some program and says the template couldn't load. I have to go into edit mode while logged out, then log in. Wtf!? This has been happening FOR SOME TIME. I've also said things before about it. :Hi Wit. Sorry, but I really have no idea why something like that happens to you, it has never happened to me before and I'm not sure if I understand what really is going on. You can however contact any of the members in this page http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Technical_Team (I recommend Uberfuzzy) or use the Special:Contact link at the bottom of that page and tell them about your problem but try to be more descriptive, tell them the name of the window that pops out and whatever info they would need. Hope this helps! FusionFaller 17:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'll try after I get done with something. Darn irregularities with Fusionfall... Pic Luckily, it still lets me leave messages in User Talk pages. Link to piccy of what happened. http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff218/Yoyopickolo/OIFFW.png?t=1241271536 Reporting it to whoever you said to report it to now. maybe fusionfaller 2 questions. should i add lord fuse to the monsters page and 2 should i add the unknown minion on the monsters page :Answers: No, Lord Fuse should not be in the monster page, he is his own monster. If anything it should be in the Fusions page but even there it seems outplaced. What unknown minion are you talking about? FusionFaller 05:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yay :) Turns out that something reset my preferences, so external editing was on, and since I didn't have the correct programs on my computer to use it, it didn't work. Set it back to normal now. Yay :) :Good to see you could fix it! I had no idea of what that was. FusionFaller 05:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Fusions Pages Can you delete the ones made by Bloo? Mischievous Bloo..... :Done, I wrote a huge text to explain him why but it wasn't submited! The rage! FusionFaller 05:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) About that video I owe you Hey Mario, d'ya think you could send me a picture of your character in the Johnny Bravo hair? I wanna put it in the end of that Lord Fuse run taken so long ago... Sorry about not getting around to it; I had other things keeping me busy, and it fell on the wayside... I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless regardless, it's 9 minutes that easily trumps anything else on YouTube regarding Lord Fuse ;) Angry Squirrel 04:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Zippy! Sorry, but right now I can't take pics, I'm subscription-less. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to see the video! FusionFaller 05:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Partial codes Can I make a page on partial codes? Crew Pages? Moderator Me too --Fusion Aquaabyss 23:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC)Fusion Aquaabyss Hey! The Rogue Penguin has been doing a lot to help this wiki. I think you should make him into a moderator/admin/w/e. Wtf man!? Tetrax is making pages on Johnny Bravo and Cheese, and you aren't deleting them like you did mine? Unfair. Tai Shirt I know the FF wiki isnt the place to do this, but do you happen to have a Taijutsu Shirt, lvl 35 UR that you can sell? and if you arent selling it, could you at least tell me which monster drops the shirt? Thanks TehPlaymaster Format of wiki I saw that after i posted but i'm still a bit confused. Am i to copy that format or type it in as is. I will change it just need a clear cut directions have never done this before. I think i understand but did not want to mess up if i did not. It would be helpfull if i had a screenshot of an example. --Uzamakiiscool 01:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Uzamakiiscool hello can someone unblock fusion chowder all i did is suggest fusion aquaabyss to take off something after he or she deleted my contant Hmmmm,where is Buttercup? Hello my name in the game is Gwen Canny in real life Jasmine Moore. I think Buttercup has missoins for me but I can't find her! Can one of you guys help me find her? I'm worred that she also mabye get lost! I heard her sissters are worred about her to. So please help me! Sincerly,Jasmine Moore She's in Marquee Row in the past. How do we unlock Chowder? Uh,How can we unlock Chowder? I never unlocked someone in Cartoon Network before! How do we unlock Chowder? Well I do like Chowder the show but that will be "SUPER HARD" for me! You can't unlock chodwer you can't unlock anything. Rember we voted for ALEN-X! Don't you rember any of that? Sinserly, Gwen Canny\Jasmine K.Moore Where is Chesse I can't find CHESSE What I did not do that! Huh, I did not deleted It! I'm honest I did not. Someone else did it. Sicerly, Jasmine/Gwen Canny You tube is cool Had any of you guys try looking athttp: Fuse From Fusoin FallAthttp: You Tube And did you know that DEXTER and BLOSSOM are in love! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Why there is no one talking to me! WHY ME? Oh,Thats where Buttercup is! Buttercup is in Moque Row Oh,Thats where Buttercup is! Buttercup is in Moque Row Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't log in anymore! Everytime I log in it aways saysHAVE LOST CONNECTSOIN WITH THE SERVER! Boo-Hoo! Sinerly, Gwen Canny Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't log in anymore! Everytime I log in it aways saysHAVE LOST CONNECTSOIN WITH THE SERVER! Boo-Hoo! Sinerly, Gwen Canny Some Help Hello there FusionAquaabyss, I saw the home page and I liked it. So I copied it over to my wiki. I also copied the FoldingTabs template but mine didn't come out the same. Please help at this [1]. Please help. Who knows, you may even like the wiki. Sincerely, Random Kid (Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Help Hi fusionfaller, thank you for Guide Items, I made the page but was really not up for it, seeing that i'm lvl 22, not 36 yet. Dadat2